


For Use and Surrender

by pizarra



Series: The Warlock's Bane [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizarra/pseuds/pizarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur throws Gaius in the dungeons to teach Merlin a lesson. Will Merlin finally break?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Use and Surrender

“Heal me,” Merlin demands.

“I am, Sire. The salve needs time to take effect.“

Merlin clutches the sheets below him before throwing a glare at Ezra’s direction. “I don’t have time; Gaius doesn’t have time. Heal me now, Ezra.”

“Sire, you don’t mean—“

“Gaius taught you, I know he did. Heal me now. He’s an old man, he can’t handle a cold night in the dungeons.” He gives a pleading look to the physician’s apprentice. “Please, Ezra. I know you care for him, too. Heal me now.”

“I’m not as good as you.”

Merlin shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter. Just do it.”

He watches as Ezra hands the jar of salve to Odi before rubbing his hands together. Ezra, then, places his hands palms down a few inches from Merlin’s body. In a quiet voice, he says, “Therapéf̱sei ti̱ sárka sou.”

His magic cries out, tries to gain strength from Ezra’s magic to help heal him, but it’s unsuccessful. The bracelets around his wrists prevent his magic from reaching out to Ezra’s to complete the process, so Merlin’s magic does the only thing it can do: gather strength from Merlin himself.

The pain that shoots across his body is about as intense as when Arthur was handing the blows. His whole body is shaking, making him bite his lip to keep from crying out. His muscles are throbbing, and he can feel hands on him, but they’re barely there. His sight is blurry, his throat raw and abused, and he’s certain he’s going to die this time.

But he doesn’t die. The agony stops as quick as it began, and he feels somebody pushing his hair out of his face.

“Sire?” the voice is tinny, far from him.

“Sire?” It’s more insistent now, so Merlin tries to respond, but his tongue is not working.

“Sire!”

Merlin opens his eyes to see Ezra peering at him, eyes squinted, and brows knit together. He is mopping up Merlin’s forehead and face with a rag.

“Ezra?” Merlin’s voice is weak, but Ezra nods.

“It’s done, Sire. The wounds are gone, but your skin might still ache.”

He nods, then uses his hands to lift himself up.

“Sire, you have to rest for a bit, I beg of you. We can’t afford to have you lose consciousness on the corridors,” Odi states.

“No, Gaius—“

“Gaius wouldn’t want you to do this, Merlin,” Ezra declares, but he helps Merlin sit up anyway.

He feels rather than sees Odi sigh and move away. For a moment, he thinks that his manservant is done with him and wants to leave his service, but Odi comes back a minute later with fresh clothes in his hands. Together, Ezra and Odi dress him for what he’s about to do.

 

\----------===========----------

 

The air is chilly as Merlin makes his way to the dungeons, but he pushes through with it. Gaius—his mentor, friend, and father figure—needs him right now, and he doesn’t want to turn back. When it has become apparent that Arthur came back from Avalon a changed man, he vowed to protect everyone from their King. He refuses to fail now.

A familiar bulk comes in his line of view as Merlin takes the last few steps down the stairs of the dungeons.

Merlin stops. Arthur has hated Percival since he came back, giving the knight the worst duties and patrol routes he could, including patroling the northern borders where snow is rampant with very little supplies. But Percival has survived and endured it all, much to Arthur’s disappointment and Merlin’s relief. So, the sight of Percival guarding the dungeons tonight, when their most prominent prisoner is their King Consort’s old mentor, is an alarming instance. Arthur would never allow it. Never.

Percival sees him and bows. “Your Highness.”

He looks around Percival’s bulk and sees a handful of guards. They bow at him, too. He nods at them. “Sir Percival.”

“Your Highness, you can’t be here. The King has given his instructions.”

“I don’t care, Percival. I want to see him.”

The guards shift on their toes, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Merlin shouldn’t push the issue and they know it. Merlin can see it in their eyes.

Percival shakes his head, sorrow in his kind eyes. “I’m afraid that’s not possible, Sire. He’ll know you’re here, you know he will. We don’t talk, but he always knows…”

Merlin nods. It’s the power of his bound magic. “It’s alright, Percival. Just let me through.”

“No, Sire. We heard—we all heard it tonight. Merlin, this can’t go on. You can only take too much.” Despite the danger of being seen by others, Percival touches his shoulder. “We’ll make sure he’s comfortable throughout the night, Merlin. We’ve already given him enough food and blankets. We’ll take care of him. We promise. Just…go back to the King.”

“I want to see him, Percival,” he demands, using as much force as he can.

“Let him through,” said a silky voice from behind Merlin.

Even without hearing the voice, Merlin can see the fear in the guards’ eyes, and the determination in Percival’s. He turns to see Arthur walking down the stairs languidly.

“Go on, love,” Arthur says softly, “see him. Or would you like to me go with you?” The King asks when Merlin stays put. Arthur rolls his eyes. “Really, Merlin, where would you be without me?”

Without waiting for an answer, Arthur walks down the last steps then grabs Merlin by the elbow. Percival shifts his body aside to let them through, then follows them quietly along the corridor to Gaius’ cell.

They round a corner and stop. Gaius is at the farthest cell, lying on the small cot, but piled up with plenty of blankets. So Percival hadn’t been lying. His old mentor appears to have heard their footsteps, and starts sitting up in his cot.

Merlin makes another step, but Arthur stops him with a firm grip on his elbow. “Oh, no, love. This is as far as you will go.”

Anger rushes through him. “We had a deal, Arthur! I stay with you and you leave them be! Arthur, you cruel—“

“I am not cruel!” Arthur growls, then everything happens so quickly. Arthur slams him against the wall, knocking the breath out of Merlin. Percival steps forward to help, but the King glares at him. “I wouldn’t dare move, if I were you Percival, or I’ll snap his neck in two.”

The knight steps back with his hands clenching by his sides. Merlin glances at Gaius to see his old mentor standing up, chest heaving, and hands around the bars of his cell. He looks older than when Merlin last saw him, and Merlin can’t help but ask for forgiveness to the gods for bringing nothing but pain to Gaius’ life.

He looks back at Arthur, but the King grabs his chin then forces him to look at Gaius again. “Do you see that, Merlin? _That_ is what happens when you disobey me. You know I don’t like it when you defy me, and yet you continue to do it. Do you want to keep Gaius in this dungeon, never to see the light of day again?”

Merlin sees Gaius shake his head. The message is clear: save yourself. His old friend has always been a good man.

He once told Gaius to flee, to go to Ealdor to stay with his mum. Away from Camelot, away from Arthur. But Gaius will not leave Merlin behind.

And Merlin will not leave Gaius here.

“No, Arthur, please. Not Gaius,” Merlin whispers.

Arthur’s grip loosens a bit, then moves away completely as he steps back. “Then do not challenge me again.”

Merlin nods.

“I mean it, Merlin. Or the consequences will be worse than you can ever imagine.”

With that, Arthur drags him away from Gaius and out of the dungeons.

 

\----------==============----------

 

“I’ve a special treat for you tonight,” Arthur informs him during dinner.

The proclamation stills Merlin for a moment before his shoulders slump in defeat. Whatever Arthur’s ‘treat’ is, it’s not going to be good for Merlin. He resumes chewing his food.

“I’m proud of you, love,” Arthur leans closer to nuzzle behind Merlin’s ear; Merlin succeeds in staying still. Merlin thought he would get used to the feel of Arthur’s skin on his after all these months, but the reality is harsh. He still feels chills whenever Arthur touches him, and sleeping next to the King every night is torture. “It’s been weeks since your last incident. You’ve behaved yourself like the perfect Consort.”

In another life, Merlin would have scoffed at that. Merlin is no Consort; he’s nothing but a puppet created by Arthur to show the world he has a companion in his cruelty. Unlike Uther, Arthur clearly believes that having a consort will make him a better King. Father and son are both wrong.

Love and honour and justice make a great King.

Not this.

Arthur smiles against his earlobe, then moves away. “Why don’t you go clean up? Your manservant has prepared a bath for you. I’ve kept it warm. I’ll have the dishes put away then I’ll join you.”

He nods, then stands and walks towards the wooden tub, stripping off his clothes on the way. His every movement is mechanical and practiced, his skin no longer feels like his own, and he thinks ‘it’s better this way.’

He hears Arthur and the servants moving in the background, but the noises are far removed from him. He focuses on the voice inside his head.

_Gwen, Leon, Percival, Gaius, Ezra, Odi, his mum, the councilmen, Alina the baker’s daughter, Tywin the night guard, Glynn the merchant…_

He lists them all in his head. The people he is saving from the tyranny and brutality of King Arthur. The people he’s trading his freedom for.

“Come on, up,” Arthur’s voice breach his thoughts. He looks up to see the chambers empty save for the King who’s holding up a clean linen.

Merlin steps out of the tub quietly, no longer minding his nakedness. Arthur would only get angry if he tries to cover up. He reaches for the linen, but Arthur goes to dry Merlin himself. His touch is tender, soft, as if Merlin is made of glass.

He lets Arthur do what he wants. The King physically turns him around to dry off his back and hair, and still Merlin stays quiet, wondering what’s going on and what Arthur has planned. Wondering whether this is a cruel act of kindness that will end in a split lip and bruised cheek. Again.

Once he’s satisfied with his work, Arthur gently shoves Merlin to the bed. “Go on, get in bed. I’ll take a bath and join you. I promise.”

He’s slow going, and his shaking limbs has nothing to do with the chilly night. The room is actually warm, with the fire roaring high, and the windows all closed. No, Merlin is not cold.

He lies down on top of the covers because Arthur didn’t say he can cover himself. Arthur wants him exposed as much as possible, and it’s not worth the trouble of putting on clothes. Arthur would just strip them off again, anyway.

Merlin is drifting off to sleep when he feels the bed dip beside him. He slowly opens his eyes to find Arthur sitting next to him, naked, and a bit damp from his bath. Arthur smiles at him when he sees Merlin awake (but it’s not the smile of a monster) before petting Merlin’s hair gently.

“I’ve realized that I haven’t been giving you enough attention as a lover…”

This is not good. Arthur wanting to prove his sexual power over Merlin always leads to a bleeding hole and sore muscles for Merlin, so the King’s Consort hastens to reassure the king. “No, Sire, you-you give me enough attention. Really, you—“

“You stay soft all the time. Don’t think I haven’t noticed, Merlin.” Arthur slides a hand down Merlin’s chest to rest on the warlock’s belly. Merlin’s heart is beating wildly because he doesn’t see a way out of this.

“I,” he stops, licks his dry lips before continuing, “I only want to please you, my lord.”

“Hmm…” Arthur hums as he stares at Merlin’s flaccid cock. “Oh, you please me, Merlin, especially when you follow my orders. But…for tonight, I’d like to please you.”

He shakes his head as he tries to lift himself up. “There’s no need, Sire.”

“Nonsense, Merlin.” Arthur grasps Merlin’s length, gently curling his fingers around the soft piece of flesh. “I want to please you. Will you give yourself to me?”

“Sire…” Merlin whispers. He’s certain that he is just given an order, and he also knows better now than to challenge it. He nods.

“Good,” Arthur murmurs against his skin.

Trepidation fills Merlin’s soul as he watches Arthur dip his nose against the flesh where his body and thighs meet. Arthur flicks a glance at him before smirking, as if he sees something on Merlin’s face that pleases him.

_Arthur wants to suck him tonight._

A soft, chaste kiss lands on the root of Merlin’s length, making him suck in a breath. Arthur looks at him again, then throws a wink. He looks so much like the old Arthur, the one from before, the one who taught him how it feels to love and be loved in return.

_“What are you thinking about?” Merlin asks the King as he runs his hand through the blond hair._

_“You. And everything about you.”_

_Merlin snorts. “Liar. Now, tell me what you were really thinking about.”_

_Arthur is silent for a moment before he answers in a quiet voice. “The wedding tomorrow.”_

_Merlin’s hand stills. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. I’ve told you before, I understand why you have to do this. And I completely support you.”_

_“But you won’t stay with me.” The accusation and hurt are evident in the King’s voice._

_“Arthur…”_

_The Kings grip around his waist tightens. “I don’t want to lose you.”_

_“You won’t, Arthur. You never will. I’ll still be here, I’ll still serve you. You must remember that.”_

_“But we won’t be in this bed, like this. Not anymore.”_

_“I told you—you and Gwen need an heir.”_

_“Gwen knows how I feel about you. She understands. She even agreed to having her own chambers just so you can stay with me here. I don’t see why we can’t—“_

_“It wouldn’t be proper, Arthur. We can hide behind our duties now, but if we continue this, it won’t be long before people notice that the Queen doesn’t stay in your chambers. They will talk. Gwen deserves better than that.”_

_Arthur slides down his chest until his face is level with Merlin’s belly. He looks up at Merlin’s face. “I love you.”_

_Merlin smiles. For all of Arthur’s insistence of keeping his distance during the day, he’s quite vocal about their relationship at night. “I love you, too.”_

_Arthur drops a kiss on Merlin’s belly, a few more on his thighs and hips, forcing Merlin to grab his hair in an attempt to steady himself. “Arthur…what are you doing?”_

_“Shh. I want to do this. I want to taste you.”_

_Merlin’s cock is steadily rising now at Arthur’s words and heated actions. His stirring member brings a smile to Arthur’s face and he winks at Merlin. Arthur wraps a hand around Merlin’s cock while peppering the length with kisses. He catches Merlin’s eyes and they stare at each other as the King, his beloved, licks a stripe on the underside of his cock._

_Merlin gasps, his grip on Arthur’s hair tightening, his other hand landing on Arthur’s shoulder. He gently pushes the King away. “Arthur, wait. I—you haven’t done this before.” Arthur raises his head and observes him, all the while keeping a firm grip on Merlin’s member. “I might not be able to control myself.”_

_Arthur smirks at that. “Then don’t. I want to lick you, Merlin. I want to feel your weight on my tongue. I want breathe you in. I want to have you down my throat. I want to do this.”_

_He shakes his head in disbelief, all the while tapping Arthur on the shoulder in an attempt to make him get up._

_Ignoring Merlin, Arthur licks the tip of Merlin’s cock, slowly, reverently. “Please, Merlin. Let me have this. Just for our last night together.”_

_And what could Merlin say to that? He nods. Arthur dips his head again, and without another word, wraps his lips around Merlin’s cock._

Merlin hardens at the memory, making the King tighten his grip on the base of his length. He can feel Arthur’s breath against his flesh as he says, “There you go, love. So hard for me.”

Arthur lifts his cock a bit to mouth at Merlin’s balls, forcing a gasp from Merlin’s lungs. Arthur’s accompanying grin goes straight through his body, hitting every sensitive nerve, making his cock leak on its own volition, waiting, wanting.

“Beautiful. You’re so beautiful. So good for me.” Arthur mumbles, while Merlin’s brain is no longer coherent.

He doesn’t want this, he doesn’t want to give in to the pleasure and pressure of Arthur’s talented mouth and hands, he doesn’t want to be aroused by the ministrations of this other King, but his body is traitorous. His skin prickles with every touch, with every lick. His nerve endings are hyper-receptive, making him feel the air around them, the flares of the fire, the moist touch of Arthur’s tongue.

Warm and wet lips around his cock brings him back to the present. Without any warning, Arthur sucks in deep, and Merlin’s back arches off the bed, his heels dig into the mattress under him. He clenches his eyes shut at the sensations swamping through his entire body.

He feels Arthur slide off his length with an obscene pop. “No. Open your eyes. I want you to see.”

Merlin whimpers. He considers going against the simple order, but thinks better of it. Old or new Arthur, the King derives satisfaction from seeing Merlin fall apart. He opens his eyes.

Arthur noses his hips before enveloping Merlin’s member in his hot mouth again. Merlin watches as Arthur slowly slides down, down, down, until his lips reach the base and Merlin’s cock is deep in his throat.

“Arthur!” Merlin exclaims, the pleasure of Arthur’s mouth so intense that he slips a hand through Arthur’s hair and tugs.

Merlin realizes right after that Arthur may punish Merlin for gripping his hair, but before the warlock can let go, the King sucks harder on his member. Arthur’s head starts bobbing up and down Merlin’s length, setting an unrelenting pace, tongue a fixed pressure on the sensitive vein underneath Merlin’s cock. He hollows his cheeks as he sucks, licking at every drop of pre-come that he elicits from the warlock.

Merlin whimpers at the onslaught of pleasure, one hand buried in the King’s hair while the other grips Arthur’s shoulder. The sensation is intense, doubled by the sight of Arthur between his legs, sliding up and down his shaft, staring at him.

He is moaning now, not minding whether he’s being loud or if the entire castle can hear him, all his attention on the warmth of Arthur’s mouth, on the obscene sucking sounds filling the room. The pleasure is building, he can feel his shaft throbbing, filling with everything he has.

One final suck and Merlin explodes into Arthur’s mouth. Merlin shakes violently on the bed as he spends himself empty for Arthur. And Arthur, _oh Arthur_ , swallows it all down as if the tastiest cream.

Exhaustion wins and his whole body releases all the tension pent up inside. He slumps against the mattress, his legs falling even wider apart, his hands letting go of Arthur. Once Arthur is satisfied that Merlin is indeed empty, he climbs up higher on the bed, gathers Merlin in his arms, and sleeps.

This time, however, he notices that the King is the one who remained soft.

_“That was,” he pants as Arthur gives his cock one last lick, “incredible.”_

_Arthur chuckles against his thigh. “I’m glad you’re pleased.”_

_Using whatever energy he has left, he tugs Arthur higher up on the bed. “C’mere, Arthur.”_

_Arthur obeys, languidly crawling up Merlin’s chest until they are face to face. He can feel Arthur's hardened shaft against his thigh. “I love you.” Arthur murmurs against his lips._

_He kisses Arthur, tasting a bit of himself on the King’s lips. “I love you, too.” He reaches for the vial of oil they keep by the bedside table._

_“Wait, Merlin, no. You’re tired, I can tell. Don’t worry about me.”_

_“I want to. Please? For our last night together?”_

_A few moments pass before Arthur gives his assent. Merlin passes the vial to him, then turns to lie on his belly and lets the King prepare him for entry._

_He smiles and moans as he feels Arthur’s oiled fingers against his hole. This is what he wants. Even if the possibility of them making love after the wedding is nil, he will always remember this. He will always remember how much Arthur loves him._


End file.
